This invention relates to a circuit for producing vertical blanking pulses for a television picture tube.
As will be described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings, the vertical blanking pulses produced by a conventional television circuit are not correctly timed. As a result, it has been impossible to carry out correct vertical blanking.